


Landing

by A_Lonely_Angel_6



Series: Loki's Fall [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki really needs a lot of hugs, Okay I found that tag while tagging h/c and thought that it fit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, insane!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lonely_Angel_6/pseuds/A_Lonely_Angel_6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Falling". Loki survives the attempt, and is found by Pepper and Tony. Loki tries to heal, but can you wipe away that much red? Does not follow Thor 2: The Dark World. Canon pairings, but they're not the main focus. May eventually have non-canon pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at third-person PoV, so please be nice!
> 
> Spoilers for Thor (the first one) and The Avengers.
> 
> Trigger warning: insanity, mentions of past attempted suicide.

Loki woke, and looked around. “But, I-I thought. I thought. Stark tower.” Loki stammered confused. _Wasn't the fall enough to kill the monster? What would be?_ He wondered. _What would be enough?_ Then the door opened, and Pepper exited.

“Oh my goodness!” She cried, dropping her papers and running to Loki's side. “What happened to you?” He was bleeding profusely from his head, and his arm looked broken. “What's your name?”

“Loki.” He spit out, as if the name were poison on his lips.

“Oh.” Her voice turned cold when she heard his identity. “What happened to you?” she repeated.

“Tried to k-kill the mo-monster.” Loki chuckled, his voice harsh. “Failed.”

“There's a monster here?” Pepper asked urgently. “Do you know where it is?”

“Yes.” He said bitterly. “H-here.” He gestured to his chest.

“You're being possessed?” She asked, confused.

“N-no, I _am_ the monster. Don't you see? I'm a monster! Look at me!” He yelled at her, dropping the illusion that made him look Aesir and revealing his Jotun form. “'I'm the monster.'” He whispered. “'That parents tell their children about at night.'”

Pepper took in his blue form, stunned. “Why are you a monster?” She asked.

“Don't you see??” He asked trying to stand. “I'm a frost giant. A mindless-m-mindless beast!” He yelled. “I'm evil. You shouldn't even have to look at me!” Loki replaced the illusion. “I'm evil.” He whispered, falling down and hugging his knees to his chest. “I'm evil.” It became a chant. “I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil, I'm evil.” He stopped, suddenly, realizing Pepper was still there. “No, no, go out of sight, out of sight, don't let the pretty girl see you, lest she be scared.” He dragged himself behind a black plastic garbage bin. 

Pepper followed him. “I'm gonna go get Tony, okay?” She asked, wondering when Loki's opinion became important. _Probably because he's acting insane._ She decided.

 

 

Inside the Tower, Tony was working on fixing his suit, _again_. Then Pepper walked in. “Tony!” She shouted over the music. “I- oh screw it!” She walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Wha-what? Oh. It's just you. So what's up Peps?” Tony said.

“First, I want you to promise to reserve all judgment until I've told you everything.”

“Pepper, what is it?”

“Promise first.” She replied sternly. 

“All right, I promise. Now what is it?”

“It's Loki.”

“ _WHAT?_ ” Tony shouted. “ _WHAT????_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you sooooo much for the comment and kudos!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! No, really, everyone who puts up with my literary insanity is an amazing perfect person! Everyone who doesn't, well they're still great, but I can't complement them for putting up with my literary insanity now can I?
> 
> Trigger warnings: insanity, sort-of mention of torture, but nothing anywhere close to explicit.

**Previously on _Landing_ : **

_“All right, I promise. Now what is it?”_

_“It's Loki.”_

_“_ WHAT? _” Tony shouted. “_ WHAT???? _”_

 

 

“Loki's here.” Pepper repeated.

“Where? What's he trying to do? How can we stop him?” Tony yelled, half to himself. “JARVIS, I need to--”

“Tony, no.” Pepper said. “You promised me you'd reserve judgment.”

“That was before I heard who it was!”

“Tony, look, I need to come out and look at him. Then we'll see if you think he means any harm.”

“Pepper, it's _Loki_!” Tony half whined.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes, what does that--”

“Then trust me now.”

“....All right” he grumbled. They headed outside, to where Loki was huddling behind the bin.

“....Reindeer Games?” Tony was shocked at how bad he looked. “Is that you?”

“Who?” Loki peeked out from behind the bin. “Pretty lady still there. Hide away, hide away, all run in fright.” This last bit was to the tune of “Ring Around the Rosie”. 

“Run from who?” Tony's voice was uncharacteristicly gentle.

“The monster.” Loki said this as if everyone knew that.

“Where's the monster?” Tony started moving slowly toward him, as if he was approaching a wounded animal.

“Here!” Loki's cry was accompanied by his hand violently hitting his chest. “I'm the monster!”

 _This is not good._ Tony thought. _Even at my lowest, I never thought myself a monster._ “You're not a monster, Loki.”

“Then why does no-one care?”

“W-what do you mean?”

“No-one cares, at all. Disgustingmonster. Frost Giant. Not even worthy of death!”

 _Oh, God._ Tony thought _I don't know how to handle this. I was bad, but never this bad!_ “Who said that?”

“Fat-O-odin.” Came the trembling reply. 

“Your own _dad_ said that?” Tony yelled. Loki flinched and pushed himself further into his hiding spot. “No, I'm not mad at you Reindeer Games, I'm mad at the ones who made you think this way. What happened to you?”

“N-no more than I deserve.” Loki replied shakily.

“ **No more than you** - **?** ” Tony was cut off when Pepper grabbed him and dragged him over to the door. “Pepper, did you hear what Reindeer Games said?”

“Yes, I did, and that's why I pulled you over here! You were scaring him badly!” She hissed. “Look at him!”  Loki was huddling behind the bin and looking frightened. He was muttering something to himself too quietly for them to hear. “Now, calm down, and maybe we can help him.”

Tony took a deep breath, Pepper was right, he needed to calm down. _Deep breath Tony,_ he thought _one, two, three, four._ After he'd calmed down he whispered to Pepper. “What do we do?”

“I don't know, sweetie. I just don't know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't hate me for the pause and/or semi-cliffy, please comment and/or kudos! They are love and inspire me to write faster!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Does this even need to be said? *Loki nods* Fine. *Glares at screen* I own nothing.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Insanity, self-hatred.
> 
> Loki has regressed to childhood. So, he's going to act a bit like a young child. Maybe ten-ish. And, though his vocabulary has not changed, he's going to talk a bit like a child. So, don't kill me for poor grammar, usage, etc. for his dialogue. Unless I deserve killing, in which case, you're not going to get another chapter then. :)
> 
> Thank you to Generation_Loki and Anon. for commenting!
> 
> Also, thanks to Magnakoibito, Generation_Loki, purplerhino, and the seven guests for kudos-ing!
> 
> Generation_Loki: I'm glad you like it!
> 
> Anon.: If you would like to Beta for me and have a account on Fanfiction.net or some other way for me to contact you, I would be so very very very happy. If you don't, then. Ah, well. Or you could just include errors you find in comments, and I'll do my best to fix the chapter up.
> 
> I have not seen any of the Iron Man movies, so Tony's backstory may be messed up.
> 
> Now, the chapter!

** Previously on  _ Landing _ : **

_“What do we do?”_

_ “ I don't know, sweetie. I just don't know.” _

 

 

Pepper walked back over to where Loki was huddled. “Hey, do you want to come inside with us?” She asked gently.

“Pretty Lady still here?” He asked after poking his head out. “Isn't Pretty Lady scared of the monster? Dis-gust-ed?”

“I'm not scare of you or disgusted by you.” She replied. “Do you want to stay with us?”

“Does the Metal Man say it is alright?” He asked.

“Yes, he does.” She replied.

“Yes. If it won't scare Pretty Lady.”

Pepper smiled. “No, you won't scare me.”

“Alright then.” Loki gave a small, shaky, smile.

“Follow me.” Tony, who had been watching quietly from the door, said. He lead Loki inside to the elevator, and pushed the button for his floor. After they were up, Tony led them out into a room. “Go on, have a look around!” Pepper urged Loki. “It's your room now!”

Loki turned to Pepper, surprised. “T-thank you.” He whispered sincerely, tears in his eyes. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome!” Pepper said, tears in her eyes. She turned to Tony. “Did you see his face? It was like-”

“This was the first nice thing anyone has done for him.” Tony finished. “I know.” He pulled her close in a hug.

“What are we going to do?” Pepper whispered. “How can we help him?”

“I have an idea. Possibly.” 

“What is it?”

“Friends.”

“He needs friends?”

“Yeah. I've been in pretty much the same hole as him. Only difference was I had you, Rodney, and Happy to pull me out again.” They turned to look at Loki, who had been playing around his new room happily. 

“And he's got no-one?” Pepper asked, her voice and heart breaking over the child who was playing in the room.

“I don't think he does. You heard him when he talked about Odin. His own _father_ for God's sake. He and Howard should start a club.

“What about his mother?”

“Do you think she's alive?”

“We should ask him.”

“But how?”

“I don't know. Maybe we should go out and say it?”

“That could be bad. Tell you what. _I'll_ go out and say it.”

“Why you?”

“He trusts you Peps, if only a little. He doesn't need another betrayal on top of his father's.”

“Okay.”

Tony walked over to Loki. “What's your mother's name?”

“F-frigga.”

“Is she nice?”

“Yes. She's the nicest person in Asgard. She doesn't care that I'm a m-monster.”

“You're not a monster, Loki.”

“But they said so.”

“Who did?”

“Fa-Odin, b-Thor, Lady Sif, the Warriors Three. Everyone.”

“But not Frigga?”

“No. She doesn't.”

“Do you have any friends?”

“Who would be friends with a monster?”

“We would.” Tony replied. “But we aren't. Because you are not a monster?”

“Then why does no-one care?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a kinda-sorta cliffhanger, but, I could not figure out where else to end it. But hey! You've got a new chapter!
> 
> Please comment and/or kudos! They are love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except words. Many words. I also own a spider. Can you see him? He's right there, on your shoulder. No, your other shoulder. *Whispers* Can you see him?
> 
> Trigger Warning: Self-hatred, description of oneself as a “monster”, lack of food for an extended period of time, and brief non-graphic mention of torture (sort of, it's one character thinking 'I hope x hasn't happened.').
> 
> AN: First of all, I HAVE A BETA!!!!!! :) So, a HUGE thank-you to The Lady Nightingale over on FF.net for Betaing and helping me out with this chapter. She gets 50% (not 12 or 15) of the comments and kudos here and on FF.net. 'Cause she's awesome. Also, any remaining mistakes are mine, not hers.
> 
> Thanks to: wholockianturtleotaku for commenting, and destieljunkie and wholockianturtleotaku for kudos-ing! 
> 
> wholockianturtleotaku:  
>  I'm glad you are enjoying this!
> 
> On to the chapter!

“What do you mean no-one cares?” Tony asked, stunned.

“ F-Odin doesn't, Thor doesn't, Lady Sif doesn't, and neither do the Warriors Three. Mother pretends to care, I think. She's nice, but, she  _ can't _ care. No-one can care for a monster.”

Pepper walked over. “We care.”

“How can you care for a monster?”

“You are not a monster.” Tony said. “I want you to say that to me.”

“Say what?” Loki asked, confused.

“Say 'I am not a monster'.”

“But-” Loki started.

“No. If I'm going to do anything for you it's going to be this. Say it.”

“I-I am n-not a-a m-m-monste-r-er.” Loki stuttered.

“Good. Very good.” Pepper said. “Can you say it again?”

“I am n-not a m-monster.” Loki repeated, his voice stronger this time, but still faltering.

“Good. You are such a good boy.” Pepper said, pulling him to her, and running her hand through his hair. “Everything is going to be okay. Do you want something to eat?”

Loki's head popped up. “Food?” He asked.

“Yeah. How long has it been since you last ate?” Tony asked.

“A y-year? Maybe two? I don't quite remember.” Loki said, hesitantly.

“Oh my God!” Pepper exclaimed. “Here, I'll get you some food. What do you like?”

“I do not know what you have here. I do enjoy most things on Asgard.”

“I-I'll get you some pizza. I don't think I've been to the store this week. What toppings do you want?”

“Wh-whatever you wish.”

_ 'Read: I don't know what you have.' _ Tony thought. “Peps, can we get a--”

“Meat lovers special?” Pepper cut him off. “Alright, but we're also getting one of mine.”

“Organic crap.” Tony muttered.

“What was that?” Pepper asked innocently.

“Nothing.” Tony replied quickly.

“ It better have been nothing.” Pepper said mock-sternly, noticing Loki in the corner.  ‘ _ I wonder if he knows why we’re doing this? Or, if he doesn’t care.’ _ “ I’ll get the pizza now.” She said, walking out.

Tony took a moment to look at Loki.  ‘ _ Do you think building would help him?’ _ He asked the logical side of his brain.  ‘ _ Maybe.’ _ He answered himself.  ‘ _ Maybe I should try it. I mean, teach him how to type or something. I bet he’d be a wizard at computers. _ _ I'll try it after pizza.' _ he decided.  _ 'That'll give me some time to work out a lesson plan. Wait. If he hasn't eaten in a year or more, when's the last time he slept? I mean, it's gotta be sooner than he's eaten. Unless they were robots.' _ He shuddered.  _ 'Or took shifts. Oh God, please let him have had some downtime. _ _ ' _

Just then, Pepper stepped in with the pizza. 

Loki jumped. “Lady Pepper, I was not expecting your return so soon.”

“I don't tip the pizza guy three hundred for nothing.” Tony half-snarked, half-explained. “Now, let us begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a) For anyone who hasn't already noticed, or noticed and wasn't sure what was up with that. Loki has gone from regression, to repression. So, he's basically locking everything up in that brain of his. 
> 
> b) Please comment and kudos!! They are love and help me get off my lazy ass and to work. :)
> 
> c) I find myself having less and less free time, so the updates are not going to be frequent. Updates are probably going to speed up over the summer, but I've just got a lot going on and it's killing my writing time, sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except John, my invisible hedgehog.
> 
> Trigger warning: Feelings of worthlessness, referral to one-self as monster, and one character saying that the world would be better with them dead.
> 
> AN: So, I haven't updated in *goes to check* … just under five months. Sorry? Maybe I should explain a little. Okay, first I had finals. Then I didn't have access to my computer, than I had writer's block. Sorry! Also, I didn't send this to my Beta, so Lord knows it's full of errors. Sorry, I just finished this chapter a minute ago and figured you guys would want to see it now. *tosses chapter gently into your lap and runs away*

_Previously on Landing._

_Tony took a moment to look at Loki._ ‘ Do you think building would help him?’ _He asked the logical side of his brain._ ‘ Maybe.’ _He answered himself._ _‘_ Maybe I should try it. I mean, teach him how to type or something. I bet he’d be a wizard at computers. I'll try it after pizza.' _he decided. '_ That'll give me some time to work out a lesson plan.'

 

* * *

  
 As Pepper and Tony dug in, Loki stared down at the pizza, confused. “How do you eat this?” He asked.

“How do you...?” Tony started. “Oh. See, you fold it like this.” He said, demonstrating. “Then you hold it like this, then you do this.” He finished, stuffing half the slice in his mouth.

Pepper slapped his shoulder, than explained to Loki. “You do hold it that way, but that's not how you eat-”

“It's how _I_ eat” Tony grumbled, cutting her off.

“In _polite_ circles, you take small bites.”

“Polite circles can go screw themselves.”

“That may be your opinion, but it certainly isn't mine.” Loki stated, taking a small bite of his pizza, and stealing Tony's drink.

“Loki, give it back!”

“Of course.” He replied smoothly, handing the drink back. As soon as he let go of it, the alcohol fizzed, and turned into three green and gold frogs.

“Ahh!” Tony shrieked in surprise as the cup shattered on the floor and Pepper attempted to smother her giggle. “It's _not_ funny!” Tony yelled, face red.

“It is!” Pepper gave up trying to hide the peals of laughter.

Loki stared at them both in shock. No-one had ever laughed at his pranks before. It felt nice, kind of warm and soft. Like when he was a child, and Frigga would hold him and tell him stories. Before he learned the truth. Before he learned he was a monster. Because that's what he was, that's what he _had_ to be. He was a Frost Giant, Frost Giants were monsters, he was a monster. Fat-King Odin certainly told him enough times.

Tony saw Loki go blank and nudged him. “Hey, everything okay up there?” he asked, gesturing at Loki's head.

“I-I'm fine.” Loki stumbled over the words in haste to get them out. _'I'm fine. I have to keep it up. They don't deserve to be burdened with my presence. I should go. They've done too much already. I need to go. They must be sick of my face by now, they have to be, who could stand looking at a monster? ..._ _Mother. She always treated me like I was normal. Not a monster.'_

“No, you're really not.” Tony said, noting the self-hatred in Loki's eyes.

“I-I am.” Loki protested, panicking.

“Not now, Tony.” Pepper cut in. “Hey, hey, hey,” she hushed, “you're okay. No-one's gonna hurt you. It's all okay.”

“N-n-no-o i-it's n-not, I-I should be d-dead if e-everything was a-all right!” Loki stammered.

Tony and Pepper stared, the same thought running through both their heads. _'_ _What do you say to something like that?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: DUN DUN DUHHH!!!! Okay, maybe the dramatic music wasn't necessary. But I like it, so there. *crosses arms and huffs like a five-year-old* I should be able to update more until school starts, but who knows what's going to happen? I sure don't. :) Please comment/kudos! They are like french fries and chocolate. I'm really hoping I'll be able to update soon. So, see ya then! :)


End file.
